


Starry Night

by guerillareyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cliche dirty talk because That's Who I Am As A Person, Drunkenness, Frotting, M/M, PWP, blood sucking, dubcon elements, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guerillareyes/pseuds/guerillareyes
Summary: "You like my fangs, do you?” he muttered, barely audible even in the quiet of the fall night. Something in his gaze seemed to solidify, then, and Jesse found himself unable to look away. “My name is Hanzo. Why don’t we step to the side for a few moments? I’d love to speak with you more before you leave for the night, Jesse.”Short lil' vampire McHanzoPWP





	

Jesse was drunk off his fuckin’ ass and enjoying every second of it.

It’d been awhile since he’d been this wasted. Popping open a beer after attempting to get some coursework done was _nothing_ like one of Hana’s ragers. Shit, stories from last year’s Halloween party still rattled around amongst drunken conversations he had heard throughout the night.

_Is it true that they had a talking monkey here last year?_

_Haha, no fucking way dude. Don’t listen to what Lena says, she was drunk as hell, hanging off of Emily all night. She wouldn’t have noticed a talking monkey if it threw shit in her face._

Hana was famous for it. People drove from every corner of the county whenever she threw one of her parties, so it didn’t surprise him that when he left in the early hours of the morning, he didn’t recognize the man standing underneath the old willow tree in Hana’s front yard.

Jesse squinted, trying to get a better look at the man. From what he could see, he was attractive. Asian. Dressed kinda weird, but not much better could be said of himself on this good Halloween night. He tipped his Stetson to the man and gave a friendly “Howdy!” before stumbling towards him.

The man shifted just enough for his eyes to make contact with Jesse’s own, but his body remained facing the house. Boy, were his eyes pretty. They were dark, piercing things, practically begging Jesse to make his acquaintance. It was almost hypnotic, the way they bored into him, and before he knew it he was a mere foot away from the man.

He didn’t look that much older than Jesse himself: twenty-three, twenty-four maybe. Jesse gave him a big grin. “What’s a pretty thing like you doin’ out in this cold? You gotta be cold, what with the,” his eyes darted down to the swath of skin that was uncovered on his chest, “Outfit. What are ya supposed to be, anyways? A ninja warrior or somethin’?”

He barely had time to slur out the last few words before the other man gave him a sharp look. “Bowman.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jesse said. The man had only spoken one word, and Jesse felt completely winded. He blinked once, not wanting to appear off guard, before continuing. “M’name’s Jesse. You got a place to go, sweet thing? Party’s about over. I’m ‘bout to send for an Uber if you, ah, ain’t got anyone to bring you home.”

“I have…sufficient transportation.”

It might have just been his drunk mind fooling him, but Jesse swore that he saw a flash of sharp teeth when the man spoke. Jesse stared curiously at his mouth for far longer than was acceptable, and the man cleared his throat.

“Do I have something on my face?” He asked, and by God there sure were fangs in there. Pretty realistic looking ones, too; the guy must have spent a pretty penny on them, and for a Halloween party at that.

“Heh, sorry,” Jesse said. “Your fangs are pretty neat is all. How much did you have to pay for them?”

The man cocked an eyebrow and looked Jesse over before locking his gaze with Jesse’s own. “You like my fangs, do you?” he muttered, barely audible even in the quiet of the fall night. Something in his gaze seemed to solidify, then, and Jesse found himself unable to look away. “My name is Hanzo. Why don’t we step to the side for a few moments? I’d love to speak with you more before you leave for the night, Jesse.”

The way that Hanzo said his name sent a heavy shiver down his spine. He barely had time to comprehend what he was saying before a handful of words spewed from his mouth.

“Y-yeah. Sounds good, anywhere you got in mind, or –”

“Follow me,” Hanzo said, and Jesse complied. Hanzo’s voice was as sweet as sugar and Jesse would follow the man to the ends of the earth to hear that voice croon into his ear.

Jesse dutifully walked after Hanzo, his mind in a haze that he attributed to a combination of liquor and arousal. A deadly combination, but one that Jesse was all too familiar with. The way that Hanzo walked was what Jesse could only describe as sultry; his hips swayed with each step that he took and Jesse’d be lying if he said that it was any less hypnotizing than the man’s voice was.

Or eyes. Or any part of him, really.

They walked past the side of the house until they hit a small, wooded area. Jesse knew from experience that the woods didn’t go too deep, but it was the perfect place for a little bit of privacy when partygoers needed to get away from it all. Hanzo must have been satisfied with the location, anyways, because he leaned his arm against the tree and tilted his chin up, beckoning Jesse to come to him.

“It appears that most people have left, now,” Hanzo said as Jesse approached.

Jesse stopped just short of him, wanting to touch but relegating his hands to his side. “Yeah. I’d say we’re all alone out here.”

“That we are,” Hanzo said. He grabbed Jesse by the wrist and pulled him forward until their chests were flush up against each other. Jesse moaned in surprise as his face ended up in the crook of Hanzo’s neck, and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

It wasn’t what he was expecting. Hanzo smelled greatly of freshly burned firewood and, oddly enough…copper? It wasn’t a scent that he had ever smelled on a person before, but he had to admit that it was strangely intoxicating. Enough so that he could feel the tightness in his pants growing with each passing second.

Hanzo let out a deep bellied laugh and Jesse pressed his reddened cheeks further into Hanzo’s neck. Which was…cold. Not as cold as the air, he supposed, but colder than any other person he’d been with.

Weird. Maybe it _was_ just the air. It was awfully chilly for Halloween in the southwest, after all.

Before Jesse could get a word in, Hanzo’s left hand moved down to cup Jesse’s erection through his pants. “I see that we are on the same page,” Hanzo said, amused.

He moaned with more intensity this time and ground his hips up into Hanzo’s hold.  “What gave you that idea?”

Hanzo’s hand squeezed around his clothed erection before single-handedly undoing his belt buckle. “You are as easy to read as a children’s book, Jesse.”

It was a matter of seconds before Hanzo’s hand was on his cock, and oh, God, did it feel amazing. He put just the right amount of pressure at the base and stroked it in a way that left Jesse wanting to fall to the dirty ground with a satisfied grunt. It felt so good, in fact, that he barely noticed Hanzo nuzzling just below his ear, dragging his teeth along the soft skin. Dragging his _fangs_. They sure didn’t feel plastic – they felt razor sharp, capable of ripping flesh.

“Hey, uh, Hanzo,” Jesse said. “You’re planning on taking those things off, right? I mean, I’m ok with some kinky shit, but I’d rather not bleed out like a drunk asshole behind my friend’s house.”

Hanzo gave a soft chuckle before lifting off of Jesse’s neck just enough to allow him to talk. He looked straight into his eyes and said, his voice as smooth as silk, “Jesse. Do you really think that I am a careless man?”

“Well, I don’t know you all that well, and we’re getting down on a tree, but you seem like you’re an ok –”

“ _Trust me_ ,” Hanzo said with a hiss, the tendrils of his voice wrapping around McCree like a noose.

Jesse’s arousal hit him like a brick to the face, and whatever rational part of his brain had been functioning no longer was. He took a stuttered breath in and his body shook with the effort to not throw himself immediately into Hanzo’s arms with an arch of the neck.

“Yeah…alright,” Jesse said. Feeling daring, he tangled his hand into the back of Hanzo’s silky hair and pulled him up until their mouths connected. A surprised moan escaped Hanzo, but he didn’t protest the treatment. Jesse slipped his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth and ran it across each of those tantalizingly pointed canines. Yeah, Jesse thought, those were definitely the real deal. He might’ve been more inclined to question it if the most beautiful man he’d ever seen wasn’t hanging off of his shoulders, making delicious little noises in his ear.

Maybe he was a vampire in a past life. Jesse drunkenly giggled at the thought and Hanzo pulled back until his gaze was able to lock with Jesse’s own.

“Something funny, cowboy?”                                                                

“Nah,” Jesse said, grinning. “Just thinkin’ about how I’m a lucky guy to have such a beautiful man kissing me when I probably smell like piss beer.”

“Such a flatterer,” Hanzo said, a hint of amusement to his voice.

“I aim to please.”

Jesse’s hands then went back to Hanzo’s waist, pulling him flush and kissing him deep. It was then that Hanzo, still clinging to Jesse with one hand, divested himself of his pants and pulled his cock out. It was long, longer than Jesse’s own, though his own girth was more substantial. Not that Jesse was complaining; it was a nice looking cock, matching the graceful nature of Hanzo himself.

Jesse gave a low, appreciative whistle before taking Hanzo into his hand. It was a comfortable fit, and as he began to drag his fist up and down the shaft, Hanzo moaned against him.

“You like that, huh?” Jesse said, his voice low and husky in Hanzo’s ear. “Bet you do. Wish I had something more than just some spit and my dick so I could give you what you really need.”

“And what would that be?” Hanzo asked. He nestled back into the crook of Jesse’s neck and nibbled under his ear.

A shudder ran through Jesse’s body before he could respond. “A good fuck. Hold you up against a goddamn tree and fuck you like no one else has before.

“You are awfully confident. What makes you think that I would want it, Jesse? I could have you just as easily.”

“Might be the way you’re clinging to me for your damn life right now. I can tell when a man wants it, and you are givin’ me all the signs. Pink lips. Hard, drippin’ cock and pupils blown so wide that I can’t even see the colors of your eyes. For me, it’s just a question of how you like it. Hard? Deep? Romantic, even?” He grinned as he felt Hanzo’s lips pause in their ministrations. “You strike me as the type that likes a good, hard fuck. Want to feel it in the morning even when I’m not there, want someone to make you _theirs_.”

At that, Hanzo groaned loudly before sinking his teeth into the fleshy plane of Jesse’s neck. Jesse gave a half yelp, half moan, his neck arching away in response.

“Damn, sugar!” He rubbed at the puncture wounds on his neck and looked at Hanzo with a quirked brow. “You sure you’re not a vampire?”

There was a short pause. “Sorry,” he said, though Jesse wasn’t convinced. “And if I was?”

“Wouldn’t care,” Jesse said, “As long as you let me cum before you kill me.” Absentmindedly, he noted that the pain from the bite was completely gone. It had evolved into some form of burning pleasure, setting his veins alight with a frenzied need for Hanzo to be as close to him as their bodies would allow.

“That can be arranged,” Hanzo said, chuckling under his breath before returning to Jesse’s neck. There was a thin line of blood trickling down it and a small amount had already soaked into Jesse’s serape. Hanzo eyed it, considering his options, before leaning in and suckling the wound. He grasped Jesse’s cock in hand with his own and stroked in a steady rhythm as Jesse thrashed in confused pleasure.

And damn, did it feel good. Handjobs weren’t usually his go-to, but Hanzo’s hand on his cock, his mouth on his neck…it was better than anything Jesse had ever felt. He could only imagine what it’d be like to be _inside_ of Hanzo while the man clawed at his shoulders and bit at his neck.

“What’re…what are you doing?” Jesse managed to pant out after he took in a deep, shaking breath. “Feels so _good._ ”

“Mmm, does it now?” Hanzo murmured, his tongue tracing bloody circles along the shell of Jesse’s ear. “I’ve been told that my bites have that effect on others.”

Some deep, dark part of Jesse growled at the thought of another person touching Hanzo in the way that he was now. Despite having only known the man for a scant few minutes, the wave of possessiveness that bubbled up within him was unlike any that he had felt before. The thought of another man touching Hanzo, let alone _in_ him…

Hanzo made a pleased sounding noise and it was only then that Jesse realized that he’d been growling under his breath like a wild animal, his lip curled and nose scrunched in distaste at his own inner thoughts.

“Shh,” Hanzo soothed, his voice sultry as he worked their cocks together. “ _You_ are the only one here. Only you, no one else.”

“Only me,” Jesse said, his eyes rolling back in his head as Hanzo ran his thumb across the tip of his cock.

“Only you,” Hanzo said. “Now _listen._ Stay still, Jesse, and I will take care of you. No one else is around. Just us.”

Jesse gave no response beyond a litany of soft moans as Hanzo returned to his neck. He could think of nothing; all that remained was a hazy, pleasant fog in the back of his mind while Hanzo worked his neck with the intensity of a man dying of thirst. He barely noticed when Hanzo took his hand into his own and guided it to his behind, his lips never once leaving their post against Jesse’s neck.

As clouded as his mind was, Jesse was still conscious enough to understand that implication. He toyed with Hanzo’s rim with one finger while the pace with which Hanzo rutted their cocks together became more erratic. It was almost lazy, the way that his fingers danced around the edge of Hanzo’s opening. As Jesse slipped the pad of one finger into him, Hanzo jerked erratically and his fangs dug back into the flesh of Jesse’s neck.

That was enough for Jesse. Oh, God, was that enough. With a subdued noise, he came, his release spattering against his hairy belly and his still clothed chest. It was minutes until he came to and noticed that Hanzo too had reached his own completion, though he looked, as always, immaculate.

In the aftermath of their climax, Hanzo pulled Jesse up against his chest and gave a contented sigh. “Does the offer still stand?”

Jesse blinked, his mind still hazy. “Offer?”

“For, ah…transportation. To your home.”

Jesse gave a lazy, satisfied grin. “For you? Any day.”  

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch piece. Trying to write more consistently, so feel free to send me prompts/headcanons/messages @ guerrillareyes.tumblr.com
> 
> I might write a companion piece from Hanzo's POV if there's any interest? Idk yet! There's still some other ideas I want to write too.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so sorry if there are errors! My normal beta doesn't like McHanzo haha.


End file.
